stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadenceky
Cadenceky is the main antagonist in the story 'The Incredible Mutt' and the main character of 'Outcasts'. Appearance Cadenceky appears to be a lean, tall man who often wears armor and holds a spear. He also has a shield strapped to his arm and a bow and quiver on his back. Cadenceky has green eyes and short, blonde hair. His appearance is changed when he is transformed into Green Death. Early Life Cadenceky was born during the first Stick Wars to an Archidon and a Spearton while they controlled Pertland. When the Order came to fight for the freedom of Pertland, Cadenceky's parents were ordered to the frontal attack and killed. The Order won control of Pertland and Cadenceky became a street rat. Learning to steal for survival, Cadenceky learned to steal stuff like tents and food for survival. One day, a new archaeologist shop opened because of the ancient artifact find possible in the desert north of Pertland. Cadenceky stole everything from the store and set out, becoming a successful and rich archaeologist. He still had the goal of one day destroying the Order Empire for killing his family and taking his home. Story Importance: Outcasts Cadenceky's bitter past before 'The Incredible Mutt' is revealed in this 8 chapter short story. He finds the Temple of Serpents and the Jar of Chaos after his friends either die or abandon him, which leads Medusa to find him. Medusa and her Marrowkai, as well as the rest of the Chaos Empire. He is captured by the Chaos Empire and imprisoned until he releases the power in the jar that only he can unlock. Two things escape the jar: A monster spirit biding it's time with the Chaos Empire while they build the monster a new body and a spirit of good that will appoint a hero to match the monster: Mutt. Medusa then uses her poison to alter his memories by making it so he remembers his early life, but his memories of the Temple and their empire are gone or altered. He now remembers that the Order and Pertland Science Industries wanted him to take this expedition. But he has now figured out why: they wanted him to die because he was stealing their fame. So, posing as Madist Cadenceky, the brother of the real Cadenceky, he became an Order Army General. He would tear them down from the inside. Story Importance: The Mutt Trilogy The Incredible Mutt Cadenceky was the main antagonist of The Incredible Mutt, posing as the Army General. Using his expert combat skills, he was able to capture Mutt and turn himself into Green Death, rampaging through Pertland and destroying much of the city. He died when Mutt used his power as a living bomb. At the end of the story, Plac stated that, "Cadenceky's body was found fractured and they, as they picked it up, it turned to ash." The Incredible Mutt: Team Zero Cadenceky was mentioned in the prologue The Incredible Mutt: Endgame Cadenceky was remembered by Mutt through his past battles in the final battle to save Inamorta from Medusa's sinister monster, SPOILER.Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Order Category:Incredible Mutt Category:The Incredible Mutt Category:The Originals Category:Deceased